This core provides a mechanism for the timely and appropriate acquisition of patient materials needed to conduct the proposed asthma research. Our premise is that the skill set needed to identify, recruit, enroll and obtain materials from patients in clinical trials is outside the skill set of most investigators whose primary effort is in the arena of basic research. Hence by providing patient accrual as a core service within the SCOR, these functions will be performed in such a manner that each of the scientific projects requiring these materials can achieve their goal. This Core will build upon two already established and functional entities at the Brigham and Women's Hospital to perform its functions. The first of these entities is the Asthma Research Laboratory; this entity will serve as the locus of the patient accrual aspects of the core. The second entity is the Respiratory Tissue Bank; this entity will serve as the material accession and repository service. The Asthma Studies laboratory serves as the vehicle for the identification, recruitment, enrollment, and initiation and follow-on of protocol procedures for patients whose asthma meets the specific requirements needed to address a given scientific question. Core personnel will be responsible for carrying out any needed testing or treatment protocols and collecting body fluids, other than broncho-alveolar lavage fluid, i.e. blood and urine. Once patients, who are willing to participate in clinical studies are identified, in order for the research to proceed, it is often necessary to obtain bronchoalevolar lavage fluid or endobronchial biopsies from these individuals. In addition, as these, and other, materials are obtained from these patients, the materials need to be made available to the investigators in an appropriate and timely fashion while appropriate records of sample acquisition (and storage) are made. Furthermore, by keeping appropriate computer database retrievable records of materials on deposit it is quite often possible to use materials that were gathered by one investigator to help in the preliminary testing of hypotheses by other investigators. These functions, acquisition of bronchoscopically acquired materials and storage of patient materials, are the major components of this proposed Core. GRANT-P50HL563839002 Statistical services will be provided by the core through a sub-contract to Dr. James Ware at the Harvard School of Public Health. Through resources provided by this core, Dr. Ware will meet with each responsible investigator in the planning stages if their experiments to assure appropriate study design and sample size; personnel working under his direction will be responsible for appropriate data entry, while Dr. Ware will carry out needed statistical analysis of the data.